


Just a simple misunderstanding

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [17]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: A little angst, Drabble, M/M, Slight fluff, and a misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou sees a sight and misunderstands what's going on and lets the emotions take over.  He doesn't know what Yonekuni has planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shirou couldn’t believe it. He had to rub his eyes, making he had imagined it. He didn’t want to believe it, but it was true. He knew that Yonekuni had work that afternoon/evening, as was his job as a host to make extra money to help pay for his college courses. But this, this was something he didn’t want to believe. He brought a hand to his chest, as if to stop pain.

He had just gotten off his part time job and was heading home, couldn’t wait to walk into their home and make dinner for his lover, curl on the couch and catch up on a movie, waiting for Yonekuni to come home and enjoy some time together. But his plans went up in smoke as he stood on the other side of the street, watching Yonekuni bend over to receive a kiss on the cheek from one of his female patrons, in which he gave one right back. Shirou knew that he might have to face something like this some day, but he didn’t think it would be this soon. He stood there, watching as the pair hailed a taxi and was on their way.

He bit his lip and flinched. Licking at the wound he caused, he ignored the taste of copper on his tongue. Wiping the small droplets of blood away with his sleeve, he decided to head to his parents house, hoping that he could help him. Going to Norio was out of the question since he was still in school, being picked up by his boyfriend/husband.

His luck went down hill after that. Getting stuck in an over crowded train, since he didn’t have enough on him for taxi fare. Getting off the train, and as soon as he stepped out of the building, the sky opened up, raining hard, matching his mood. He walked slowly, hair and clothes drenched in the rain. After what seemed like forever, he finally reached his parents house. But, once again, his luck was out. He left his spare key at home and the door was locked.

Protected by the overhang over the porch, Shirou took a seat on the step. Bringing his knees to his chest, Shirou folded his arms and rested his head. Breathing deeply, he struggled to hold back the flood of emotions. Mentally coaching himself, Shirou shivered. Despite his high body temperature, he could feel the cold seep into his body. Eyes feeling heavy, Shirou felt himself slowly start to drift off. School, work and now this.

The sound of rain hitting the ground lulled him into a light sleep. It wasn’t until a car door slam and footsteps slowly roused him.

“Shirou-chan? Why are you out here?” His mother asked, worry seeping in to her voice as she noticed the shivering.

“Ah, sorry,” he looked down, upset that he worried his mother.

“I forgot the key-” Shirou cut himself off as he noticed the person standing behind his mother, holding a large umbrella up to keep both he and Shirou’s mother dry.

“Yonekuni?” he bit his tongue. He wanted to ask, really wanted to ask to get it off his chest but Yonekuni beat him to it.

“I took the day off of work,” he explained, watching Shirou’s mom unlock the front door. “And took your mom out with me for the day.”

A flush on Yonekuni’s cheeks told Shirou that he was about to hear something that seemed to embarrass the blond. Yonekuni looked over Shirou’s shoulder, nodding to the wolf’s mother. She nodded back and left the two alone as she entered the house.

“I know you saw,” he admitted. Reaching into his right pocket, he fingered a small box that he had purchased earlier that day. He huffed out a breath of frustration, unable to tell Shirou that he had been inviting Shirou’s parents out, convincing them that he had plans for their son. It finally took today, when out with the older woman. They were about to part ways when a punk decided to rob his future mother-in-law. Seeing as that it was the perfect opportunity to prove to her that he was good enough for Shirou, he did what anyone with common sense would do.

Yonekuni fumbled with the words but gave up. Reaching out, he grabbed Shirou’s hand and pulled him under the umbrella. Stealing his lips in a kiss, Yonekuni conveyed his feelings through the act, hoping to convince Shirou.

Yonekuni pulled back, though lips were a breath away. Fumbling with the item in the box, he managed to pull the item out. Taking Shirou’s lips in another kiss, Yonekuni distracted the heavyweight while grabbing Shirou’s left hand to slide a ring on the right finger.

“Yonekuni,” a soft whisper as Shirou looked down, breathless from the kiss. He bit his lip to hold back a smile that wanted to spread. With his head down, blushing, he never saw Yonekuni nod towards Shirou’s mother at the door. The feel of Yonekuni pulling him closer, Shirou wrapped his arms around the blond, giving him his answer silently.


	2. Chapter 2

Yonekuni grasped Shirou’s hand, thumbing the ring that he had given the wolf as they left the house. Walking side by side, Shirou’s pheromones seemed to radiate his happiness as he squeezed Yonekuni’s hand, a shy smile and head lowered, eyes to the ground. He didn’t want to look up, he didn’t want anyone else to see his happiness. That was for Yonekuni only.

Yonekuni, on the other hand, was deeply in thought. He thought back to the time where he nearly let Shirou slip out of his hands, back in school. If he hadn’t made his move, would Shirou end up with that middle weight? Would he still be by his side?

As they hailed a cab and climbed into the back seat, Shirou’s body ached. His body wanted to be dominated by his lover, to be teased with fleeting touches that Yonekuni was so good at. He ran his fingers up Yonekuni’s thigh, out of the driver’s sight, stopped to rest his hand over the front of Yonekuni’s pants. A second hand joined his.

He couldn’t tell Shirou what he wanted, since the driver would hear, but as soon as they got home, he’d tell his wolf. Time flew by slowly, seemingly to take forever to get back to their apartment. Finally, the cab dropped them off, taking off after being paid. The elevator ride was quick but the tension between the two was enough to keep people away, which was good since they where the only ones to ride the elevator up.

As Shirou stepped inside their apartment, Yonekuni pushed Shirou to the nearest piece of furniture. Pulling Shirou’s shirt from his pants, pushing it up and baring the small of his back. Dropping to his knees, Yonekuni licked at the bare skin before nuzzling his face against Shirou’s back. His arms slid around Shirou’s waist, hands cradling the area above Shirou’s crotch, as if there was a child growing inside his fiancé, his lover. The wolf enjoyed the silence between, his hands coming down to rest on Yonekuni’s hands, fingers intertwined.

The next day, Yonekuni left his exhausted lover at home, as he had no classes that day. Grabbing his keys and wallet, he left in a hurry to get to his first class on time. He met up with Kunimasa, who had had just arrived.

Kunimasa didn’t have to say a word, but only glance at the ring that Yonekuni wore. So, he finally grew some balls and actually committed to the heavyweight. He could still remember when his brother would balk at the thought of permanent commitment to one person. But the fact that it took the threat of Fujiwara being taken away from him to get off his ass and commit to him. He glanced at the ring he wore before wishing his brother luck as they parted for their respected classes.

Throughout the day, girls he knew inquired about the ring he wore, cries of injustice that he was taken and demands to know who he was going out with. But he kept it all to himself, not bothering to correct them at he wasn’t just going out, but in fact, was engaged to a certain person he wasn’t going to name to them.

Later in the day, Shirou met up with some friends, as they usually tried to meet at least once a week for lunch or just get together and talk. As he sat down, he had to bite his lip. Last night, Yonekuni had been rough, not that he had anything to complain about. In fact, if he closed his eyes, he could imagine Yonekuni’s hands on him, pushing clothing out of the way. Pushing his chest to the bed, dropping kisses down his back before nipping the firm flesh of his ass. Before slipping his fingers inside, lubricated by the cum he left there after doing it in the front room. Asking Shirou what he wanted, what he wanted him to do to him.

As he sunk deeper into his memories, Norio had arrived and sat down at the table, noticing that Shirou was staring off into the distance. Looking over his friends shoulder, Norio noticed a familiar face, “Yonekuni-senpai!”

Norio’s voice jolted the heavyweight out of his thoughts. He flushed in embarrassment for being caught up in his thoughts and not realizing that Norio had arrived. Apologizing to the lightweight, who laughed and told him not to worry, telling me that he wasn’t the only one who gets caught up in their thoughts, a slight dig at the blond heavyweight that started walking over.

The familiar voice of Noririn and the back of the head he knew so well pulled him off his trek and walked closer to the table. The bare neck before him bared the mark he placed there last night. A smirked as he brushed his fingers, against Shirou’s neck as he took a seat next to his lover, enjoying the little arch Shirou gave, as if wishing for more than just a touch. The ringing of Norio’s phone broke the silence between the three as he excused himself to answer the call.

As Norio left, Yonekuni glanced at Shirou, watching him squirm in his seat, the look he wore. He stole a look at Shirou’s hand, feeling pleased to see the ring he slipped on there last night was still there. He cursed himself for doubting, as insecurities still bothered him. Grabbing Shirou’s hand, he gave him a gentle squeeze before getting up. He had the night off and excused himself from the table as Norio returned, bending down to tell Shirou that he would see him at home. Walking away, he had plans for his fiance. Plans that only involved them, treating the wolf. He wanted to pull out the collar he bought some time ago and replace it with a new one, along with some toys for his heavyweight. Sex with the heavyweight never seemed to disappoint him. Instead, every time he laid with the wolf, it became even better than the last time. Making him hotter, wanting his lover in every way he could get him.

People on the street gave him a wide berth, leaving him to himself, the way he liked it. Slipping into a small store, Yonekuni browsed the collection on the walls. The place was small, but luck was on his side as the only other shopper in the store was on the other side of the store. Glancing at the various types of toys and lube, he grabbed a pair of fur lined handcuffs and some sweet scented lube. As he looked over the various selection of sexual enhancement and pleasure toys. Several caught his attention as he read the back of the packages and imagined using them on his lover. Choosing two toys, he paid for his items and left, knowing he would have to come back with Shirou or at least, order together online.

Head down, he headed back home, glad that the store had such an obscure name that hopefully, no one would know what type of store he was in. He felt a little embarrassed buying them, but wanted to use them on Shirou. To watch his wolf take him in his mouth as he teased him with a toy, as Shirou sucked on him, fondling him as he pushed Shirou further on.

The sound of his phone ringing pulled Yonekuni from his thoughts. After looking at the name on the screen, he quickly answered it. After all, it was Shirou who was calling him. He could feel himself shudder at the husky sound of Shirou’s voice, felt the urge to get off while talking to the heavyweight. As soon as his lover hung up, he got up to look for some batteries.

Hanging up, Shirou looked down at his phone. He could hear the hidden desire in the blond’s voice, but shook his head. He probably imagined the desire, the barely contained want in his voice. As he left the store, he couldn’t help but overhear girls gossiping about a hot, cool looking blond and the fact that he was already taken. They must be classmates of Yonekuni, he thought to himself. A glance at his ring, a small smile as he walked to their apartment, entering to find it quiet, save for the muffled sound of the shower running. As he started dinner, he didn’t hear the sound of footsteps of his lover walking in.

Rubbing the towel against his hair, drying his hair as he watched Shirou in the kitchen. Just looking at the back, clothed in a shirt that hid markings of their previous night together. Yonekuni had to wonder if those he worked with knew how wild his partner was in bed, if that his lover gave into his true soul and let everything out. Of course, they didn’t know and never would. He would never let them get close enough to Shirou to find out that and if they ever tried, he would have to put them in their places and he knew that wouldn’t be pretty. Watching Shirou cook, Yonekuni was sure that Shirou had the magic touch when it came to food as everything he cooked seemed to taste so good.

Moving forward, Yonekuni fit his chest against Shirou’s back, wrapping his arms around around his lover and nuzzled Shirou’s neck. “Mmm, I can’t get over how you smell so good,” he mumbled into Shirou’s ear, licking and nibbling on the flesh as he felt Shirou pushing back against him. Hands slid over the front of his dirt, then down. Watching from over Shirou’s shoulder as he attempted to finish cooking, he whispered into the male’s ears as the sounds of items dropping out of startled hands as he made quick work of the belt. Talented fingers unbuttoning pants, letting them drop at their feet. Hands slid inside to fondle the wolf, enjoying the sounds brought out by his teasing. As his lover got into it, Yonekuni pulled his hands away and ignored Shirou’s protesting as he pushed the last article of clothing down as he now had a clear view of Shirou’s backside.

Distracting Shirou, Yonekuni pushed the items on the counter out of the way ignoring things that spilled as he made room for his lover as he spun Shirou around, his back to the counter. He gave a whistle at the sight of Shirou wearing only a shirt that hung off his shoulders, open for him to see the marks he left there the night before and healing marks from nights before. Ordering the wolf to get up onto the counter, Yonekuni grabbed the items he left in the bedroom and returned to the kitchen. Finding his lover had done what he was told. Legs spread open for Yonekuni’s eyes only.

Licking at his dry lips, Yonekuni dropped the items he was holding, swearing when they cluttered to the ground. A light laugh from his lover made him look up, making him forget his frustrations for dropping the toys he bought earlier that day. One of the items he had picked up after dropping was a new collar with newly engraved dog tags. Placing the toys off to the side, Yonekuni reached up to clasp the collar around the wolf’s neck. A high end collar for his lover, better than the ones he bought a while back. Pushing Shirou to lean back, Yonekuni latched onto Shirou’s chest. Licking at the rapidly hardening nub, Yonekuni sucked as he enjoyed the feeling of the rumbling groan in Shirou’s chest before switching to the other side, giving the nipple the same amount of attention.

Fingers tightened in his hair, a sign that the male was enjoying the attention. Abandoning the nipple, his lips worked up to nuzzle against Shirou’s neck, his hands grabbed the well prepared toys, showing them to the surprised male. Latching his lips on the nipple again, he turned one on, hearing the slight buzz of the egg shaped toy. Placing it against his other nipple, watching the flesh tighten and hear a gasp, imagining the wolf biting his bottom lip to hold back the sounds the toy was creating in him.

Feeling a hand slid between them, grabbing his neglected flesh and attempted to give himself some kind of relief from Yonekuni’s teasing, Shirou was unprepared for the feel of the toy sliding down his body, stopping to rub against his sensitive head. Hunching over, grabbing onto Yonekuni’s shoulders as the blond tormented him. He got little relief as the toy left his head, moving down along the underside of his cock, feeling the heat of Yonekuni’s mouth as he took him in to suck nibble.

Letting the crown of Shirou’s flesh leave his mouth, he swiped his tongue along the top as he slid the toy right back up. Tip of his tongue and the toy tormented the wolf, enticing more drops of pre-cum to leak out to be caught, to be able to taste Shirou’s seed and smell his musky scent. Yonekuni pulled the toy away, giving his trembling lover a break. He licked at the toy, cleaning it of his lover’s cum. He could feel the wolf’s gaze on him as he placed the toy off to the side, eying the second item he bought. Though he bought it for his lover, and he hated to admit this, but would rather have Shirou use it on him. A dark, hidden fantasy that Shirou would have to figure out on his own. he shook the thoughts from his mind as he licked back up Shirou’s body, covering his fingers in lubricant, sliding them between Shirou’s legs, stopping right at his hole.

He knew what Shirou wanted, but wanted to hear him say it, to hear the wolf tell him what he wanted from him. He didn’t have to wait long to hear what he wanted from him. Fingers slipped inside the male, watching as he bit his lip to hold back a slight cry of his name. The blond worked his fingers inside his lover, feeling him tremble as he repeatedly pressed against the spot that pushed him even further. His free hand slid down his own body, thumbing the engorged head, getting himself ready to sink into the heaven that was Shirou.

The trembling of Shirou’s legs told Yonekuni that his wolf was so close to coming. Pulling his fingers free, he slid inside his lover with a grunt, pulling his lover closer to the edge of the counter to get a better angle. Feeling legs slid into place along his sides, Yonekuni pulled Shirou even closer, almost to the point of having Shirou off the counter and started to move. The sound of harsh breathing, of skin slapping against skin and the groans filled the nearly silent kitchen. Arms wrapped around his shoulders as Shirou cried out, rasping out his name in his ear.

Breathing in Shirou’s scent, feeling blunt nails dig into his back and sharp teeth sinking into his shoulder. With a groan, Yonekuni left behind the slow, romantic rhythm and started a face, rough paced one. Pressing Shirou harder against the counter’s edge as he lost himself in the act, forcing the wolf to cry out with some pain as it dug into his back. Curling his fingers deeper against the blond’s shoulders, Shirou begged in a way the blond wasn’t used to as he slowed down, pulling away and out of his lover. The whimper of frustration led Yonekuni to pull the heavyweight towards the couch, pushing him down then following.

Soft words apologizing for the pain as he slipped himself back into the heavyweight. Starting up the slow rhythm again, gentle touching Shirou’s flesh as if trying to make up for the pain earlier. Cries of his name on Shirou’s tongue, the begging he was used to filled his ears as he gave the wolf what he wanted. It wasn’t long before they both came, dark hair pushed into the cushions, shuddering in pleasure he created. At the soft words that no one would have guessed that they came from Yonekuni’s lips.

As their breathing slowed, coming down from their personal high, Yonekuni slipped his hand to the small of Shirou’s back, rubbing where the counter had bit into his skin from the pressure. Slowly pulling him closer, leeching the heat away to help Shirou cool down while he drifted off to sleep. Yonekuni looked down Shirou as he fell asleep, tracing his finger through the drying cum on Shirou’s stomach, imaging things that they would face in the days, months and years to come. With his hands resting, cupping over Shirou’s stomach, Yonekuni pulled him close as he drifted off.


End file.
